Reset Button
by finallymoving.on
Summary: What happens if Bella had jacobs baby when edward suggests it? What is renessmee wasnt born? Rated M for later smut and language and crude scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Desisions

**Okay, this is my first fan-fic. Please r and r. If no one likes I'll write a different one . I thought it has a good plot line though. Sorry it's short. But it is a cliff-hanger sorry.**

* * *

"What?" I ask in disbelief. How could Jacob ask me that? How could Edward even think of that possibility? Why should I even consider the thought? But it IS tempting...

"Well?" Jacob asks, getting angry. I supposed he needed to know, and I suppose Edward was eavesdropping, wondering what I was going to say.

"I wanna talk to Edward. I wanna hear the words come out of his mouth." seeing Jake shaking, I add, "Please? Go calm down." He nodded slowly, and i knew he was thinking something along the lines of, 'stupid bloodsucker.'

Edward walked in as Jacob stormed out. He looked at me from head to toe, flinching as he saw every bruise the baby caused me. "How could you even think of this Edward? This is our baby, our beautiful baby boy, our little EJ." His eyes filled with guilt and if vampires could cry, he probably would have been. "And i don't want to feel guilty if I made that desision, and....and...."

"I want you to Bella. If you want a baby that bad have one. Just...not one that will kill you." His eyes were full of pleading. "Have a werewolf baby for all I care."

"You wouldn't mind if I had Jacob's baby?" I said barely above a whisper. "I love you and like I said, I don't want to feel guilty."

"Please," Edward pleads with me. "Please."

I look as his chiseled features, his pure stone beauty, the pain on his face."I'll....I'll think about it." His head lifted up higher and hope glowed on his face. I hold my arms up and he comes to pick me up. I kiss him along his jawline until he pulls his face down and, as usual, gives me a restricted kiss. I sigh. If only he knew....

He set me down onto the long white couch and I lay down and close my eyes, thinking about what to do. Jake loves me, Edward loves me. I love Jake, I love Edward. I'm pregnant with a vampire baby, and could quite possibly, most likely die. If I sleep with Jacob... I get to be a mom and Edward and I have a mythical family...but where would Jake fit in that picture? Or, where would Edward fit in that picture?

I start to imagine having a lightly tan baby boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His hair is in small, wavy curls and he yawns like an angel. He looks past my shoulder and whispers a small, "Daddy," that makes me want to cry. Smiling, I look past my right shoulder....

I see Jacob, smiling like there was no other people in the world. I turn around to face him, and he kisses me softly, like that day he almost left me to sacrifice himself at the vampire fight. His arms wrap around me, and i sigh. How wonderful. Suddenly, a cold wind blows through my dream, making it go away.

I see me holding a pale baby with green eyes and golden brown hair. He looks at me logically, not saying anything, and I am crying. I'm not happy, not understanding why my baby won't talk. He lifts a finger and points blankly at the area over my left shoulder. I look behind me, and see Edward, smiling.

He gives me a restricted kiss, and I yearn for more. He holds me gently, and doesn't smile much, just looks at me in a sad lustful way.

My visions flash back an forth, and I don't know which to pick. Suddenly, both appear in my dream. I see the happy, warm side with me human and happy with my beautiful baby and handsome husband. On the other side, I see the somewhat happy, somewhat sad side, with me human and crying with my blindingly gorgeous, silent baby and my gorgeous, silent husband.

I wake up in a sweat, unsure as which to pick. I want a baby so bad, but I don't want to die to have it. And that dream I had encouraged the idea of having Jake's baby. What would Edward say? What would Jake say? What would they feel? I begin crying, and Jake's head popps up.

"Bells! What's wrong??" He asks. I pet his hair, and attempt to stop.

"Nothing, just a dream I had upset me," I whisper, and add, "you need to cut your hair, it's getting shaggy."

He shakes it out. "Yeah, I know, but you seem to like it longer. I think that you like me better when I'm in wolf form too."

"Um..Jake? If I chose what you asked me earlier...what would you do?" I grimanced, waiting for Edward to storm in from the outside and guilt me into chosing some other option, like adopting.

"I would let you do what you wanted to do. I don't need to control you every minute of everyday to make sure you're okay, you were fine before all this crap happened and I'm sure you'll be fine when I'm here to protect you." He says, looking at his hair in the mirror. I smile at his answer, knowing the desision I'm making will be risky. And will possible change the way I feel about everyone forever.

"Jacob, can you step out? I need to talk to Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Arguements

**Sorry it's short again, I am super busy. Will write chapter 3 soon...maybe....if people r and r!!! =)**

* * *

"Edward?" I whisper shyly. "Can you please come here?" I could see him standing outside the window, eyes darting to my bulging belly, to Jacob's invisible figure in kitchen, to my face. He shook his head. "Can we talk from here?" He nodded.

I frown, this was annoying. How else could I get him in here? I look down at my belly and smile, the thought of a baby making me happy.

I outlined my bruises on my stomach as the idea comes to me. I kick my legs over the side of the couch, hoping for a quick-and preparing for a painful- reaction. As I thought, the baby kicked, most likely breaking my ribs. I scream, and seeing as how the rest of the family went hunting, except Jacob, who came charging in too, I fell quickly to the floor.

Edward rushed in, breaking the window and front door in the process. Jacob picked me up in his arms, and I had to admit, I liked it a lot. Edward looked worried and looked like he regretted not coming in. I tapped Jacob's shoulder and he handed me to Edward. I pointed upstairs to get bandages and to talk to him.

He ran up the stairs smoothly into the x-ray room to see which ribs were broken. As he bandaged them, I say, "I'm going to do it." His hands freeze on my upper-torso and I flinch because his hands pressed against my chest. "I thought about what you said and it makes sense." When he didn't say anything, I try and sit up. His hands gently hold me down. "I don't want to die because of someone I will grow to love more than myself. And are you ready for me to become one of you? I want to stay human for a while longer, and the longer I have this baby the sooner I die."

He closed his eyes and thought about the possibilites. "Edward.....I love you," I grimance at the words, begining to wonder if they were true. I loved him...but what would it matter if we had nothing going? I wanted a baby so badly, and he was going to take the one I have away from me? "And I want to have a family with you. I don't care if I have to stay human forever, I want a family I can love."

Edward finally speaks. "I can't give you that Bella," he whispers, "not without hurting you. I'm begining to wonder if I should have risked yourself this way, loving you, I've almost killed you.." I see him counting the numbers in his head. I remember when he left me unprotected in the airport, when I went to save my mom from James. When he left me and I tried to "kill" myself, and when Victoria almost got me.

When my birthday went wrong and Jasper tried to kill me. When Victoria's army caught up with us. When Victoria caught up to us. When we first slept together...."7 times," I whisper. "But you saved me from Victoria and James and Jasper. And you didn't kill me that one time."

He suddenly became angry. "It's that thing inside you that's killing you Bella! I want you to see logic! But for some reason your thinking is very incoherent lately and I don't understand if it's that thing inside you or you!"

I tear up when he calls my baby a thing. "Well we'll find out. I'll have Carlisle take it out of me. Then we'll see if it's me or the baby. Oh, and one more thing," I take off my wedding ring, "I'll put this back on when that thing you call a heart realizes how this hurts me. Jacob?" I scream horsely.

He is up here faster than I thought was possible. Well, for a werewolf. I hold my arms up and he picks me up. I lean into him, smelling his musky scent. He smells like the forest in the summer...and he's warm too. He reminds me of when we were kids and we would run down La Push beach, throwing clumps of sand at each other...

"Bells? Are you really going to go through that? And...with me?" Jake asks, the blush adding a slight red undertone to his copper-toned skin. He smiles shyly, and his white teeth glows in contrast to his skin.

I nod. "I love him but...." I can't finish my sentence.

He bends down close to my face. "I love you Bella. If worst comes to worst, I'm here for you. So is this pathetic thing we call a pack."

"If worst comes to worst you'll always be here for me?" I ask, unable to think. I begin to see black, and i hear my bones crack before I pass out.

JPOV

Bella's bones crack as the baby tries to come out. "Carlisle! Help!" Almost immidiatley, the whole family is there. I set her down on the nearest table.

"Where's Edward?"

"What happened?"

"What did you do?"

"How is the baby?"

"Rosalie!"

"What?!"

"Why don't you all just shut up? Jeez bloodsuckers Bella is dying!" I scream.

"Alice, hold down her legs. Emmett, take Jasper out of the room. Rosalie, be prepared to take the baby. Esme, hold her arms down. Jacob," Carlisle glances at me, "Get the scapel and cut down her stomach."

"No way doc! I couldn't handle cutting her open! You do it!" I pass the scapel to him and hold Bella's stomach in place. He cuts deep into her stomach and blood immidiatley rushes out.

"Hold your breath everyone!" Carlisle screams out.

Bella's body jerks up as her nerves reconized pain. Her muffled screams echo throughout the silent, haunted house. I begin crying as I wait for him to pull the monster out of her.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

It was killing her.

Slowly she was being taken from me, light dimming from her blood-shot eyes.

I want to help her.

"'I'll put this back on when that thing you call a heart realizes how this hurts me.'"

Her words echo, her wedding ring like a weight in my pocket.

How could I do this to her?

"Edward!" Alice's voice pierces the silence I hear in my head. I peer into her mind, and I see Bella is dying. I know how to save her without making her a killer like me, but I don't want to risk it.

Hidden knowledge like this has been burning at my skull ever since Carlisle told me what he found out that day.. but it is so risky, and I could lose her forever..

'Fool! You are losing her right now as you ponder this stupid matter! Make a choice, it's up to you! Only you can save Bella, your wife, your love, your existence! Quit being a baby and make up your mind!' I cringed at my inner voice. I stopped hearing it after what happened in Italy, yet it's back now.

My thoughts were clear now, I wasn't prepared to give her an eternity of hell and damnation.

There was only one was out.

"Jacob!" I call, my voice cracking.

He was here in an instant. His heat was rolling off of his skin, making me feel unnaturally ill. It's been centuries since I have felt this sick.

"There is something I need you to do for me."

Jacob looks up at me and glares. "Why would I help you, you blood-sucker? It's because of YOU Bella is dying, because of you she is suffering in pain, because of you-"

I interupt him. "This isn't for me. It's for Bella. What I'm about to tell you has been passed from the most private, quiet, secret-keeping vampires, the ones who let no one, not even Aro, find out."

He looks down. "What is it?"

I gulp, swalling nothing but my own venom. "This is what I need you to do..."

JPOV

It was agony.

The steel pulsed through the veins in my arm, the crushing stregnth of Edward's grip refusing it to run to my heart. I cry out- why had I let him talk me into this? Who could be so important that they could make me sacrifice my limbs to save their life? Humans die everyday, why should this one be any different?

Edward bites my neck, not letting any venom come in contact with my skin (but it still hurt like hell).

"You're doing this for Bella. Remember her? The human who is in there struggling to fight for US, to keep US happy?" Edward's words clear my mind. "The process is done, you will not die."

He injects a needle into my shoulder and starts to eject the mix of my blood and his venom. The fire in my veins starts to fade, and soon I can't even feel my left arm. He pulls the needle out, and sets it on the table. Grabbing a sewing needle, he gets ready to sew me up. But..

"Bella," I whisper, knowing he could hear me, "is more important, go save her, I'll, I'll, I'll..." As my vision faded I could see him run out of the room before I even said her name.

BPOV

Edward looked down at my like I was already dead. I could hear everything Carlisle had said.

'''The baby didn't survive. She couldn't breathe and the time we took to get her out wasn't fast enough..." They droned on, but I couldn't hear the rest.

My heart lay like a rock in my chest. What have I done? I risked everything, everyone I loved, everyone nearest and dearest to my heart, my DAUGHTER, for some insane vision that may have not even come true.

As I slowly closed my eyes I saw Jacob limping down the stairs, and the last thing I remember before dying was Jacob yelling for Edward to hurry, and Edward plunging a cold sharp object directly into my heart.  



	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight in anyway. So..yeah.**

**Anyways, this one is a twister ;D**

**Hope you'll r and r and love it!**

**JPOV**

Her heat raced faster, her skin started to turn pink, starting with her toes. She was naked, but that wasn't what drew my eyes to her.

It was the changes happening that caught my attention.

She started dying with her eyes open, so we could see the brown turn to hazel, glowing in the barely bright room. Her dark hair, long and flowing with streaks of red, was no more. Instead what I saw could only be described as a type of burning, her old hair being burned away by long black hair. Her once freckled skin was being darkened, being tanned, but not to where she was darker than me. Her lips became even and her ears formed a slight point. And the scary part, the absolute worst part, was she was no longer Bella.

She was herself, of course, but her heart beat slower as the mixture was blending with her blood, she was no longer a human, but she wasn't immortal.

She was an elf.

Yeah.

I never knew what they were before, I always thought they were myths.

Of course, this is coming from a person who shifts into a giant wolf and practically lives with vampires.

She was coming to. Slowly. But we will see how she takes it.

I'm afraid.

I love her, but I fear that she will hate what she has become.

**EPOV**

I slammed myself into the boulder out back, furious.

Why hadn't I just let her die? It would be much simpler to deal with her than her being this...thing.

An elf.

A magical being that holds characteristics from all mystical creatures...in her blood.

It's because of me she will crave the oddest foods, because of me she will never be able to show her face in public, because of me-

She's awake.

She screams.

I run.

**BPOV**

I look at myself in the mirror, but I'm not me. I'm this blend of vampire and werewolf. I'm no expert, but I know the traits of both to figure out what I am.

I'm a freak.

A freak craving...dirt?

Before anyone can stop me, I run outside to the nearest tree, yank it up by the trunk, and begin eating the dirt and roots. I know this is wrong, I should be disgusted, but it's so delicious. All the nutrients, the earthy flavor...

I whip my head around and catch Jake limping towards me. I drop the tree and run to him, and hug him, like I usually would.

Jake looks away, and I sense discomfort on him. Does him not love me anymore? Did I do something wrong?

"Um..Bells? You're kinda...not wearing any clothes."

I look down and have a panic attack, but my usual blush doesn't come through. I go inside quickly, avoiding the guys' eyes.

Alice just looks at me and takes my hand and guides me up the stairs, where I am led into a closet.

"Pick anything from the right side, those are ones I've already worn," Alice says, and leaves.

I pull on some clothes, and go to Edward's room, prepared for an arguement and an apology.

Well, at least I got the apology...in a way.

On his bed I find a note adressed to me, and I pick it up gently, and carefully open it.

'Bella,

I'm sorry to have done this to you, turning you into this creature. I'm sorry for have nearly killing you several times, and I'm sorry for the death of your daughter.'

I pause. My daughter? Furious, I continue reading, curious what else he says about "my daughter", not ours.

'In your blood is a mix of my venom and Jacob's blood. You are now an elf. Sounds unbelievable, I know, but remember, anything is possible now-a-days. You will continuously crave odd food sources, it's different for each person, and you have characterics from both of us. Because you were not born an elf, you do not have characteristics from all mystical creatures.

You will expirience different emotions at different times, depending on your insticts. I know you have gained survival traits from both of us, as well as have kept human traits.

Your heart beats-human.

You can run faster than a speeding bullet- vampire (yes, I have gotten that from that Superman movie, because I know you would have thought of it).

You can blend in to your surroundings- I believe this is wolf, but I am unsure.

You crave earthy treats- wolf (whatever you crave is different, but it will be earthly if you pay attention).

I'm sure you devolouped a perfect memory, and night vision.

This may seem very cliche to you, and it is.

But for now, I am gone. You will live a longer human life, but will not live for eternity. I will rejoin my family after you are dead.

Now please, do not get me wrong, I am not saying I do not love you, but you being an elf is worse than you being dead, which I would rather you be. I leave you in Jacob's hands- he is just as capable and determinded to protect you as I was.

Stay under the radar, most elves have been wiped out by the Vouturi, they find your kind a threat.

I love you Isabella Swan, but in order for you to live, you have to forget about me.

Forever.

Your's truly,

Edward Cullen.'

I cried for many hours after reading that note, and it occured to me...

I was all alone the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

I wanted to go comfort her. I really did. Her tears were like acid, pouring on my heart and making it dissolve painfully. But I couldn't. I wasn't allowed.

Carlisle explained it to us. "An elf is a...special creature, made when different creatures have a baby."

"But Bella just turned," Rosalie said slowly.

I rolled my eyes. We are an advanced species who remember all and she...gosh she makes my head spin round sometimes.

Really, I don't understand what goes on in that empty head of hers.

My phone started ringing and before it could even ring, Jasper snatched it out of my hand and I instantly started pouting.

It was a text message from Bella. She wanted me to come to her cottage alone with some clothes. She made a list of what she wanted in specific detail and it took a good five minutes, even for me, to hunt down her demanded items. She also made sure to add at the end, "Alone,"

My family looked at me like I had planned this.

"Why hadn't you seen this coming, Alice?" Esme asked.

I pressed my hands against my head. "I don't know."

"You've been watching her right?"

"I've been watching everyone. I can't see anyone." My family stared at me in horror as they realized what was happening.

I was losing my visions.

JPOV

It was misery. I finally understood after Edward explained what Alice had seen. Or rather, had not seen. And not being able to tell her I wanted that too, that would be amazing, we could live a perfect life...

It was as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest and being burned by acid.

It was when I heard her screams did I go run to her.

Because, believe me, I would've before, long before, but before Edward left, he gave me a stern warning about Bella. "Bella is not the same girl she was before. She's going to think more...clearly. See the aspect of every life style before she makes any descions. She may not want you, Jacob."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because if I stay, Bella will die."

That was the last time I saw him.

BPOV

I could hear Jacob running to me. Darting past the trees, leaping over rocks, breaking vines and branches.

Although, why is he coming to see me now? It has been over two months.

But in this two months I have thought of every good and bad calculation of being with Jacob and if I would rather be off with one of my own kind.

I had made a list. It was a very long list.

Bad- I don't know how I can handle being around his earthly scent, being I like the taste of earth. Our life spans may differ, and I don't want either of us to suffer if one of us has to live without the other. His pack may not accept me. I still don't understand how my body works, am I still fragile Bella, or more sturdy? What if I can't keep up? What if he doesn't love me? Why is this turning into a what if list? What if I'm deluding myself into thinking I love him, but he is just a rebound for...for...

Who was that god I had married?

I lay down my pen. Why can't I remember his name? I vaguely remember his looks and his family, but none of their names. It was as if they were fading from existance, and taking any remembrance of them along with them.

"Bella."

I wake up and look at my desk, shocked to see I had written down all my thoughts and I had finished my list along with it.

My mind snapped back to the husky voice. Jacob.

I turn around in my seat and look at him, and it's as if I'm seeing him for the first time. His hair has a brighter gleam, his skin has a golden glow. Everything about him was magnitized times a million, and I never thought he could look more beautiful.

"Bella, you look like a nervous reck."

I hadn't heard his words until I was halfway to him, automatically ready for him to embrace me in a hug. I stopped and looked down and saw my clothes were tattered and dirty, and I saw in the nearest reflective surface I was covered in dirt and filth.

"Jacob, I.."

He gave me this look of pure horror, and I wanted nothing more than to know what was running through his mind."

"I have to shower Jacob. Before I can see you that is."

He tried to speak but failed, and just gave a simple nod.

Giving a small wave, I fled from the room.

JPOV

The second I heard water running, I started to investigate what she was writing when I entered the room.

She had made a list of something in her sloppy handwriting, and I couldn't read the title. But everything was almost neat enough to read, so I snopped a little bit.

Bad- I don't know how I can handle being around his earthly scent, being I like the taste of earth. Our life spans may differ, and I don't want either of us to suffer if one of us has to live without the other. His pack may not accept me. I still don't understand how my body works, am I still fragile Bella, or more sturdy? What if I can't keep up? What if he doesn't love me? Why is this turning into a what if list? What if I'm deluding myself into thinking I love him, but he is just a rebound for...for...

Who was that god I had married?

Wait, back to Jacob.

Good- I love him, and I think he loves me, and I think I just found my answer.

And beneath those were two words, yes and no.

In red pen was question marks scratching holes in the paper.

After re-reading her list, the water in her bathroom clicked off.

I set the list back down and turned to face everything Edward had warned me about. 


End file.
